Blame It on the Alcohol
Blame it on the Alcohol is the fourteenth episode of Season 2. Source. It will air on Febuary 22, 2011. Source Plot: Short Synopsis: Principal Figgins teaches the student body about the danger of underage drinking and the Glee Club is personally touched by the message. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste indulge in a little fun of their own. Source Rachel and Finn have been confirmed to reunite by the end of Season 2. Could it be in this episode? Confirmed by Nicole Crowther via Twitter. Source Finn and Rachel might get back together during this episode. Source Something shocking might happen between Finn and Rachel as a result of the last episode of sweeps month. Source Rachel and Finn will talk about something, but it wasn't said what it was about; it could possibly be about getting back together. Apparently, Finn gets jealous when Rachel and Blaine kiss. This results in their talk. The episode is being directed by Eric Stoltz. This is not the Karofsky themed episode. Max Adler has confirmed the Karofsky episode to be either episode 15 or 16. Source Iqbal confirmed that this episode will have a lot of Figgins Source. Iqbal (Figgins) tweeted that he filmed a scene with Sue, Emma and Will. Source The entire Glee Club is called to the principal's office. Source. Iqbal confirmed on twitter that he filmed a scene with Dianna and Cory (Quinn and Finn) Source Sue, Emma, and Will have a scene in the Cafeteria. Source New Directions attends a party that involves underage drinking and they all get drunk. Rachel throws the party that gets the Glee Club drunk. Puck convinces her to throw the party because her fathers are out of town. Source SourceSource After the above scene, New Directions performs Tik Tok in front of the school, still hungover from the party. Brittany is the main singer in the song. Some of them even throw up. Source Brittany is supposed to be drunk and get sicker as the song goes on. At the end, she throws up on Rachel, then Rachel throws up on her. Source 1 Source 2 Santana runs off the stage; they all eventually throw up. Source 1 Source 2. HeMo fans: Brittany is singing Tik Tok, it’s her song. She also has some awesome dancing in really short shorts and does the splits at one point. Source 1 Source 2 Throw up scenes haven’t been filmed yet; they just shot the song a few times and went through the motions. Source 1 Source 2 Figgins throws up on Sue. Source All the kids throw up at the end. Source It has been confirmed the set-list for Glee: The Music, Vol 5 that has the song Don't You Want Me by Human League, Rachel and Blaine, at the party, will sing it. As we know, they are all drunk and they sing it for karaoke. This song will be getting an official release. Source Puck and Lauren have apparently made a sex tape. Source 1 Source 2 A big scene involving a country song will take place in a cowboy bar. It will involve extras in cowboy costumes. Source. Part of the episode will be filmed at 'CC'. Source CC is thought to mean 'Cowboy Country'. In the above scene the boys were in tan shirts, cowboy hats, and boots. Dianna, Ashley and Naya were also seen. Lea wasn't on set but everyone's trailer was present. Source Heather, Jenna, Naya in shorts. Rest of girls in jeans. Outfits are bizarre (person’s opinion). Combat boots/cowboy boots (red/lea black/Dianna). Source 1 Source 2. The scene will not involve Kristin Chenoweth like rumours say, as she is currently in Detroit. Source The title, along with the Warblers being in the episode, was confirmed by the FOX filming calendar. Source The calender confirms the title through the filming location '430 Madeline Dr.' being the address of the Dalton Academy set. This can be seen from the Special Education Filming Schedule and the Current Filming Schedule. People walking through the Glee set heard songs by 'Fog Hat', which might be from this episode. Source Lea (Rachel) said she filmed a scene that was very fun, but she can't reveal what it is. Source Jenna (Tina) was on set with the 'glee girls' filming a scene. Source Ryan Murphys said at the Golden Globe that "Rachel kisses X maybe Finn or Puck". X is now confirmed to be Blaine. This is Glee's final February sweeps episode this year, so it's expected that something will be done to shock/amaze the audience to pull in the ratings. This episode will include the Spin the Bottle plot line that was originally planned for Never Been Kissed. It is hinted to be played when all the kids are drunk at the ND party which Blaine attends. Blaine will kiss Rachel while he is drunk and will openly question the existence of bisexuality. However, Ryan Murphy has stated that Blaine is not bisexual; he is gay. Source It has been confirmed that Rachel and Blaine will share a kiss while playing Spin the Bottle during the party at Rachel's house (confirmed in the episode preview). The title for Rachel's party is "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza!". Source Mike and Tina's relationship may start crumbling. Source Coach Beiste and Will will have a heart-to-heart. Coach Beiste will "find a friend" in Will. Puck is the one who proposes the idea of having a party with beer at Rachel's because he knows her fathers are out of town. At first she refuses, but agrees eventually. Source A Quinn/Sam/Santana love triangle may begin in this episode. Songs *'Don't You Want Me '''by ''Human League. ''Sung by Rachel and Blaine. *[[One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer|'One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer']] by ''Amos Milburn. ''Sung by Beiste and Will. Source *[[Tik Tok|'Tik Tok']] by ''Ke$ha. ''Sung by Brittany with New Directions. *[[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|'Blame It (On The Alcohol)''']] by ''Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain. ''Sung by New Directions. Images BeisteFriend.png WemmaHallway.png WillBeiste.png WillBeisteMouth.png Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 11.27.05 AM.png Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 11.27.16 AM.png Tumblr_lgozahyk7R1qefyi5.gif Tumblr lgptc5cYip1qdnpeio1 500.gif tumblr_lgotsdlHXu1qzdn7no1_500.gif blame it.PNG|Rachel and Blaine post-kiss Tumblr lgs4h6mdtR1qcfeid.gif jhgvfcds.PNG|yea finn is there :) 110218glee2.jpg|Puck has a proposition for Rachel|link=http://www.tvguide.com/News/Glee-Exclusive-Video-1029635.aspx Tumblr lgu1nmcS8g1qeu4y5o1 500.gif Videos thumb|left|300px|Blame it on the Alcohol Promothumb|right|300px|Glee - Tik Tok thumb|left|300px|Glee - Blame it (on the Alcohol) thumb|right|300px|Glee - One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer thumb|left|300px|Glee - Don't You Want Me thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Category:Videos Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Blame It On The Alcohol Category:Ke$ha